


HighPixel

by SomethingOfFandoms



Series: ORIGINS (Philza's Hardcore Lore) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hypixel is a school?, Minecraft world is IRL, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno is the oldest brother here sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Minecraft is real lifeHyPixel is just for educationTechno is stressed at college.His brothers help him out.~~Part of the ORIGINS Series. This is a specific storyline from the master post, so go to the first work in the series for all of the story! Its written the same in the masterpost!No need to read it all to comprehend however.
Relationships: "/" means a ship while "&" is just interaction please tag these this &'s, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Platonic Relationships - Relationship, They're a family - Relationship
Series: ORIGINS (Philza's Hardcore Lore) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181708
Comments: 21
Kudos: 286





	1. How They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first story in the series for the entire story! This is a few chapters taken out of it.

Technoblade was heavily regretting ever doing a face reveal at this point. 

He still thinks that people who made a huge deal out of it when they got some followers were stupid and that no one on earth cared, but he kinda does. It's his face after all, and deciding to go to one of HyPixels colleges while having a big and steadily growing following isn't a good idea in hindsight. 

He knew from the moment he applied that he didn't want to dorm with someone. If that meant needing to build a house from scratch off campus he would, and he had the money to spare at this point. His small fortune in hot potato books was nothing to sneer at. Luckily, he was offered the opportunity for a single dorm right off the bat and Technoblade jumped at the chance. Sure it was probably only because he was famous, but he did turn down everything else in the email. 

It still wasn’t really enough though.

People still recognized his name. I mean, he was topping most leaderboards most of the time. He also still showed off his Pig Rank before he figured out how to hide that on campus, so his unusual name in bright pink tipped-off anyone who didn’t follow any leaderboards about his standing. 

And from there the rumors only grew. 

Techoblade could tell that most of the student body thought they were being sneaky about anything they were doing, but they were all pretty shit about it. I mean, people don't suddenly stop talking every time someone enters the room, leading to a really fucking uncomfortable silence. And it was very suspicious that there were a lot of transfers into his class, leading to every single one of his classes being completely full a week after he joined. He even took a class on animal companion statistics, which when he joined only had 4 people besides himself. Then a week later it had 30 people in there? Very obvious. 

Dream was also being very obvious. There was only one person who never spoke, did well in classes, didn’t take anything PVP related, and smiled pityingly at Techno when they crossed paths. Techno was very tempted to flip him off the third time this happened, but he didn’t want to blow his cover so he just stared in hatred, only to be met with a wink. 

The staring in hatred thing probably didn’t help the rumors too much either. 

People could find every accomplishment he made very easily, even if it wasn’t at the top and proudly deployed in the many hallway leaderboards. And Techno was on the leaderboards enough that people did look up every single thing he had done. 

It became glaringly obvious that techno was extremely determined. He has the top spots in many, many categories. The first always being in PVP, be it 1v1 or 4v4 or even 1v4, Technoblade almost always came on top with ease. And then came more of the unusual ones, but things that if you thought about it a bit, made sense. It made sense that if Techno was really determined and good at what he does that he could top the leaderboards in the Halloween minigame tournament. Looking a bit deeper you could see the focus he was able to bring to it, with the conviction that he will win. 

And then there were the odd leaderboards, that most people saw as a joke. But Technoblade has farmed 600 million potatoes, and he’s a solo player. He also is ranked third in pumpkin harvesting, and 6th in spider kills. That's something that takes sharp focus.

However, it all boiled down to his PVP skills. Over 1500 win streak. He’s beat Dream. His Minecraft Monday wins and MCC coins. He was deadly. 

He was deadly and going to school with a lot of people who would never be able to dream of getting close to the leaderboards. 

So people were obviously scared of him, just as much as they were interested in him.

And Technoblade could tell. Which wasn’t a bad thing on its own. He didn’t go to college to make friends, however nice it would be to talk to Dream in the hall and not immediately get him revealed. Or you know, talk to anyone in general. It really only became a problem when he went back home. 

His family of 5 were proud of what he has already done just as much as him taking on writing in college, and really just want him to be happy. Which… is kinda hard for Technoblade as a feared college student with no social skills. 

So when he goes back home for a weekend about a month after school started, he is dreading the questions he’ll have to answer. He loves his family, and his family knows him well enough to not ask too much of him and they put trust in him to talk when he needs to and only push minimally when needed. But he hasn't seen them in a month and he has nothing to say about what he did while he was gone. 

He did get a rare drop, but he already told Phil in a text so the whole family probably knows by now. The one exciting thing he did. Great. 

Before he knows it, he hears a loud shrieking laugh and he finds himself relaxing at it for once. By the time Technoblade is done thinking about how tired he is to physically relax at his younger brother's laugh, there are four bodies piled around him, very loud and very warm. 

Phil is farthest away, and therefore the only one that Technoblade can actually see because Wilbur helped the two youngest attack him before jumping onto his younger brother's back as well. 

Phil is wearing his outside hat, as Techno expected, and is giving a soft smile at the scene. The child clinging to his left arm digs an elbow into his side and Techno is forced to look at gremlin children 1 and 2, along with gremlin adults. 

“Tech-no-blade!Tech-no-blade!Tech-no-blade!” The three of them are chanting out of sync, with Tommy’s blond hair obstructing Technos's direct view of the elbow in his spleen. Techno knows that it’s there though. Looking a bit to the right, Tubbo is still on his feet, arms around Techno’s waist, and grinning up at the college student. Tubbo's head barely reaches his waist, a bit concerning for the 7-year-old. Techno gives a soft smile back though through the chanting and runs his free hand through Tubbo’s hair in greeting before pulling him a bit closer. He’s the quietest one after all. 

Speaking of noise, there is a very loud growth clinging to his back that while he can handle it, the man is like 3 years older than him and really needs to act like it. 

“I’m requiring all feet to be on the floor for greetings. Tubbo hello thank you for not attacking me the moment you saw me. Phil, how’s the elytra?” 

Phil lets out a snort at his greeting, trying to pull a now shouting Tommy of the man. Tommy is very upset at Tubbo for being greeted by Techno, even though it’s Tommy’s fault. Tubbo isnt making it any better though and just sticking his tongue at Tommy in defense. 

Wilbur hops of Techno after a tight squeeze and helps Phil remove the Tommy sized growth. It’s the first look that Techno has of his older brother, and he’s honestly kinda overwhelmed. He looks really happy.

“Is SMP Earth doing okay?” Techno asks, squinting at Wilbur and still hugging back Tubbo. Tommy is still shouting to be let down. When he is, he mirrors Tubbo, and the 7-year-olds have a fight using old faces and squeezing Technoblades hands at varying levels. 

“Oh, it’s practically abandoned at the moment. I'm on Dream’s SMP primarily now, and it’s honestly what I was hoping for SMPEarth.”

Techno nods at his older brother, acknowledging both that he’s glad Wilbur is happy, sad that SMP Earth wasn’t quite right, and asking for more information later. Wilbur nods back in understanding before Phil pulls out the elytra and fireworks, gaining everyone’s attention. 

Tommy pleads with Phil for another firework as Tubbo struggles a bit in putting on his own elytra. Techno bends down and helps his youngest brother with a smile that fades when Tubbo is done and gets into the air with Tommy. Only Wilbur sees it though, and makes a mental note of it. 


	2. HyPixel

The house is as full as it’s ever been, and really as quiet as well. The family wasn’t known for either its good sleep schedules or its quietness at night so this is a treat. 

It’s probably mostly due to the three sleeping figures sprawled out in the living room. 

The house was big enough for everyone to have their own rooms, and a few office spaces as well for Phil and Wilbur, so they decided to just make a section of the living room completely cushioned. It was easier than trying to figure out seating for two very tall men, two rambunctious boys, and a slightly smaller man. It worked in everyone’s favor though, as can be seen with Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo. 

Wilbur and Phil share a look over the three bodies. Unsurprisingly, Tommy takes up the most space, sprawled out completely, and not touching anything but the cushions and his throw blanket. Tubbo is between two of the bigger pillows, and also sandwiching in Technoblade between the two of them. He’s curled around his blanket, still sitting up slightly against one of Tubbo’s cushions.

He’s exhausted, and from what he’s let slip about what’s happened in the last month it’s not a surprise. In low voices, Wilbur and Phil talk about what they can do about it, leading Techno into actually sleeping with his younger brother, comforted by the fact that his family would help without him needing to explain. 

The two days and one night he has with his family was unsurprisingly good. Technoblade was able to sleep well, and still get his homework done between playing and training sessions with the youngest twins like promised. Techno tries to act like he did before he left, but habit still makes him stay in his room more often, along with being constantly on guard.

Technoblade is proud of himself for at least not alerting the younger brother though, who are very happy to have him back. 

The weekend ends both too soon and not soon enough, with a rather loud send-off at the station again before Techno sighs and relents to spending another hour with the family and getting back to Hypixel via portals. They end up in a parkour minigame, spending time jumping from block to block. Techno hops on the official MCC parkour as well for about ten minutes with his brothers as spectators as he manages to do a sub ten run, and only fall 6 times in total.

All too quickly, Techno is waving again, and throwing some potatoes at his family, he heads back to college. 

During the ride back, he is nicked so nobody comes up to him. It's a small Mercy before he heads into college where everybody is staring at him. It feels like it's only moments after he steps off of the train platform that there are eyes on him.

It's a late Sunday night, and most people are out and about doing the last things before the majority of the school returns to their classes the next morning. Just in order to get to his dorm, he seems to pass through the entire student body. By the time that he's able to walk inside his door, he already feels drained.

He did take Phil's advice however, and he had no classes in the morning before 10 am. His dad had mentioned beforehand that although it felt like taking an 8 a.m. class would be easy as he had to be at school by 7 the years before, it was hard enough as it is waking up at 10 for a 10: 45 class. Especially with the amount of sleep he was probably going to get tonight.

His Monday classes were actually his easiest. He only had three classes, and all of them were elective classes. His first class was simply a lecture he recorded and was usually half asleep. After a quick bite to eat he headed to a second-class where he was noticeably more awake. His last class was analyzing top players, and he always found it not only interesting but also something that would help him along the way.

On this specific Monday, his last class was just finishing up the final group assignment. Group projects usually weren't is fun, but this one was at least manageable for Technoblade. His project mates didn't slack off and actually seemed to enjoy the project as well, just made things easier. However, it was still a group project and as the last bell rang Techno could almost feel the relief that relaxed his shoulders.

Giving a quick, but polite goodbye to his classmates, Technoblade almost ran for the door. His plan was to get a quick snack from the food area or the vending machines and then maybe do some soft training or even some parkour. Dream was able to slip ahead pretty easily; he didn't want to fall behind from his green friend.

As he reached the door his plans quickly fell apart. Even without opening the door, he could hear some very familiar yelling coming from the hallways. It was something no one else in the school would be able to recognize. Techno hesitation in front of the door taking a deep breath trying to prepare himself. He found himself taking the same steps that he would do before a 1v1, slow breaths to steady himself and face his opponent. 

In this case, his opponents were his brothers.

" Tommy!" Wilbur's voice rang out." That's not his class! He's in room 301. "

With the fear that his brother entered an awkward situation, Techno opens the door. The hallls were fairly full like it would be at the end of the day. Everyone was looking at the strange trio. Wilbur had a bright yellow sweater on and a small child on his hip. Turbo was practically vibrating in Wilbur's arms but still calmer than Tommy who was running to and from the doors interrupting classes. Hot anxiety pulled in Techno stomach and on instinct he let out a loud exclamation to stop Tommy.

"Gremlin!"

Techno winced as his low voice seemed to reverberate through the hallways, which were way more quiet than usual. The student body was more focused on other things namely the small children and Technoblade actually speaking for once. It felt like he could almost feel their judging thoughts. It was pushed to the back of his mind however when Tommy jumped directly for Techno.

With one arm occupied with his school books, Techno made a desperate grab for Tommy using only one hand and managed to secure Tommy to his torso with his one arm. It was pure Instinct, and if you ask Techno how he did he probably wouldn't be able to tell you. 

Wilbur had finally caught up to Tommy and by extension, Techno. Without saying a word, Wilbur and Techno switched Tubbo with the notebooks and laptop he had in his left arm, in only a way older siblings can. 

Tubbo smiled up at him, a bit too wide, almost like he was showing his teeth.

Techno let out an exaggerated gasp, and shifted the squirming and babbling Tommy with ease. 

"Did you lose a tooth Tubbo?"

Tubbo smiled for real, clapping his hands together. 

"I did, I did! I woke up and it was gone!"

"Dad said he probably swallowed it!" Tommy cheers, hanging off Technos right arm." We looked and looked and even changed his blankets but it's gone so the tooth fairy won't come. Not like my first tooth! I'm going to get 20 pounds from her!"

Wilbur and Techno share a look, trying to fight over who will be the one to bully Tommy through a series of blinks. 

"You're not a big boy though Tommy cause you haven't even lost a tooth yet."

Tubbo beat them to it. 

"Tubbo why would you say that!" Tommy exclaims, looking very hurt for a kid his age. Through experience, Techno could see his smile though. "No no no, actually you're right. It's because I'm a big man! I'm not a boy."

"Whatever you say, Tommy. Tubbo says, smiling at his brother, clearly not believing what he says. Tommy seemed to accept it though and didn't immediately start talking. 

Technoblade became increasingly aware that they were in the middle of the third floor of his college, in a highly frequented hallway, with a bunch of people staring at the family. There was probably a phone or two out, as Techno was un-nicked so his brothers would recognize him a bit easier. 

Wilbur seemed to notice the attention and got the family on track again. 

"Phil had to go check on some farms in the empire today, and the boys missed you even though we spent the whole weekend together so I figure it was worth asking if you wanted to do some training for us."

Wilbur's smile gave him away, but Techno played along, keeping his voice steady for the onlookers. 

"I suppose we did just relaxed this weekend. What were you thinking? I was going to head out and do some parkour if you guys wanted to join. I could find a map that would be okay for the boys."

Predictably, Wilbur's face screwed up in disgust at the mention of parkour, even as Ttubbo and Tommy cheered enthusiastically at it. 

"However fun that may sound," Wilbur says carefully, throwing a look at techno, "I was thinking that we could do the mini-games here because we can decide how much effort we want to put in."

Technohides his own face of disgust at the mini-games, but relents eventually if they only do party games 1 at the smaller boys pleading. 

Walking off campus with Tommy on his shoulders and his hand in Tubbos, Techno smiles at Wilbur in thanks, who raises an eyebrow in return and shrugs. 

Time to get his brothers the high score of the day. 


	3. Big Brothers to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More non-believers sorted out.

“Tubbo_?”

Tubbo managed to open the door to his classroom in HyPixel seconds before the administrator said his IGN. Rushing to his seat, Tubbo ignored the disapproving glare sent his way, knowing that technically, he was on time. This year his admin was pretty strict, but still knowledgeable about what she does. At the beginning of the year, she talked about how she was a mod for DanTDM when he was in his prime, but she quit because she didn’t have enough time for it and ended up here.

Tubbo_ was a solid middle student in HyPixel Public School. Every year, everyone got a test to see where you placed until you passed the test. Most people were out by the age of 20, but there were some in their thirties still in classes about the world.

There were, of course, still people who didn’t even know that there was a test or even a place to meet other people, staying solely in single-player worlds. Usually, when they ventured to the Multiplayer worlds they were pretty far behind everyone else but managed to do it much quicker. 

Tubbo_ had a pretty average grade? He supposes? If you looked at his transcripts, you would be surprised to see that he tested out of Redstone and world edits fairly early on and that learning the Enchantment Table languages was very difficult for him. But he never felt too bad being in remedial Enchanting. Tommy was still in Basic Geography.

Tommy was in private classes though. He got his ranking on HyPixel last year, so this year he was able to be in classes with people like Purpled and Quackity, and in the same halls that Technoblade and WilburSoot walked down. 

Tubbo was extremely excited for his friend. They were both trained by their older brothers, but Tommy was actually able to use it and push forward while Tubbo was happy to stay in the regular classes and just be dragged along by his brother whenever he could. Tommy was getting pretty famous. 

I mean to be fair, when Techno took college classes after they got some recognition, Techno came home completely anxious and depressed because everyone knew him or hated him so if Tommy talked about how the most feared person was actually chill and farms potatoes to help his family, it humanizes him a bit. No one wants to own up to giving a chill guy anxiety because of their stereotyping. 

Unfortunately, a lot of the time people didn’t really believe Tommy when he talked about Techno and Wilbur being not only brothers to both of them but close ones as well. Tubbo didn’t really blame them though, Tommy didn’t make it that believable. Most of it was pretty true, but even if you saw them living in the same house and all, you would need to actually understand their dynamic to understand that what Tommy talks about is really true.

Even more, unfortunately, he usually brings Tubbo into it as well.

Not that it’s a bad thing. Honestly, Tubbo is a bit grateful for it even because it means that Tommy won’t leave him behind, and grow too big for him. I mean, Tommy has a youtube rank and is in special classes because of it. Not that there is anything extra, from what he talks about. It’s just that they put them in the same circle as other big people to get more recognition. 

They still whisper to each other during class when they can, along with going home together and even eating lunch together whenever they can, usually in the music room they both have a class in. 

It's the best part of the day, their lunches together. No one else is really in the music room during lunch, and it can be just the two of them. It doesnt hurt that they also have free range of the grand piano at the front of the class to fuck around on without getting told off by the teacher. 

Tubbo was usually the first one in the classroom, both because he was closer, and because Tommy usually got distracted by other people in the halls. This time is no different, with tubbo give a quick smile and nod to his music teacher getting his own food. He settles down on the floor next to where the tubas are held and pulls out his communicator to see if anyone messaged him. 

Shooting off a text to both Techno and Wilbur about being at the house tonight for their hangout, Tubbo pulls out one of his granola bars to munch on. He sends Tommy a random swear (this time just bitch) that lets his brother know that Tubbo was in the music room. Almost as soon as he hits send on his whisper the door opens. 

It's a rather heavy door, meant to keep the sounds of 30 or so kids playing and singing extremely loudly, so Tubbo doesn't even bother to look up at Tommy until he actually opens his granola bar. Taking a bite, he looks up and promptly chokes on the bar, shocked by not only multiple faces but not recognizing any of them.    
  
At least, not recognizing them beyond the fact that they were the same age and in similar classes. The point is that Tommy definitely wasn't there, and Tubbo might be a bit socially awkward but he could tell that they weren’t here to just sit in the music room for lunch. 

Later, Tubbo will tell Phil that the “stalked forward ready to go in for the kill” because he grew up in a house with a bunch of drama queens, but the end result will still be the same no matter how dramatic Tubbo tells it. 

The boys immediately walk to him, at first just asking him if Tommy and he were actually related, and when Tubbo confirmed, they started apologizing about being related to a liar. When Tubbo explained that Tommy wasn't actually lying about who their brothers were, they turned scathing. 

Tommy showed up at probably the worst time. He wasn’t late or anything, probably earlier than some times, but he still walked in on three people calling tubbo worthless. 

Needless to say, in less than an hour, all of their parents were called for instigating a fight. Tommy blew up, and no matter how good he was at PVP there were still rules and restrictions. And he was up against 3 others. 

Tubbo and Tommy were motioned to sit in office chairs as their dad came to sort things out. Phil is the first to arrive, as he probably was just mining. The other three kids’ parents haven't even answered their communicators yet. 

Phil knocks on the door to the already cramped room, hosting the principal, the music teacher that stopped the fight, Tommy, tubbo, and the three other kids. The principal decides to just have the meeting in the far less cramped waiting room, sacrificing any privacy they might have had. 

It's rather lucky though, as everyone has a perfect view of Technoblade, Ph1lza, and Wilbur Soot making sure TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were okay.


End file.
